Roses in the Moonlight
by InuKaglover4ev22
Summary: Serena and Darien return home to their apartment for a relaxing and romantic evening after fighting the Negaverse and begin to reminisce on their past adventures. (This is my first story ever written, so please bear with me.)
1. Chapter 1

**Roses in the Moonlight**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Serena (Sailor Moon), Darien (Tuxedo Mask), or Queen Beryl or any event that was mentioned. They are rightfully owned by Naoko Takeuchi of the manga, and the people who created the anime.

**1****st**** A/N: Hey, everyone. Jazz here. Okay, this is the first story I've ever written, so it may or may not be good, but I hope you guys will like it anyway. So, please enjoy the story and leave a review. :D**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

One Saturday evening, Serena and Darien were out on one of their many dates that they had as a married couple, when the city was suddenly attacked by Queen Beryl's younger sister, Queen Amethyst. Realizing that disaster was once again among them, they soon transformed into Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask and were off to battle this new foe.

It was close to midnight when Serena and Darien returned home from an exhausting day of battling evil. As soon as they stepped into their apartment, Serena instantly collapsed against the sofa. Darien slowly followed after and gently placed her feet on his lap and massaged them.

"Geez. Who would've thought that Beryl would have a younger sister? Amethyst was harder to defeat than her," Serena softly complained to Darien.

He lightly shrugged his shoulders. "I don't remember Beryl mentioning she had one when she was one of my guards of the Earth Kingdom." (**A/N: for some of you who don't know, this part is from the manga version when Beryl used to be a part of the royal guard of Earth**) He tried to remember if Beryl or anyone else ever talked aboutAmethyst, or if he had ever seen her around, but his mind drew up a blank.

Serena was thinking if she ever heard of her, as well, but she came up with nothing also. "Well, maybe Amethyst was banned from the kingdom before you were born," she suggested.

Darien thought about it for a minute. "Yeah, maybe."

They sat in silence for a while, thinking about the day's events and whatever else came to mind. Serena was the first to speak up.

"Hey, Darien?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you remember when we shared our first kiss?" she asked suddenly.

Darien looked over to her and saw that she had a small blush beginning to form on her cheeks. He smiled gently and replied, "Of course, I do." Serena looked at him, wide-eyed.

"You do?" "Yes. Why wouldn't I?" "Well, when I had asked you once before, you acted like you didn't know. So, you can see why I'm a little surprised."

He blinked in confusion until he realized what she was talking about. "Oh. I'm sorry. I did remember back then. I just didn't want to say anything without the girls being able to eavesdrop on our conversation."

She thought over what he told her and decided to accept it. "Alright. I believe you," she said. "So, tell me. Do you remember when?"

He looked deep into her eyes and said, "Our first kiss was on the Moon Kingdom where we first met before everything was destroyed, and we lost all our memories." Serena smiled brightly and nodded at his answer.

Since he had told her the truth about their first kiss, she figured that she could get him to remember more things about their past achievements. "Okay. Since you answered that question, do you remember how we first met when we were reborn here on Earth?"

Darien smirked at her, knowing that she was going to ask that next. "Of course, I do. Meatball head."

Serena's face turned red as her cheeks puffed up when Darien called her "Meatball head." "Darien!"

He started to laugh uncontrollably at the look on her face. "I'm sorry, love. I couldn't help myself," he said once he had stopped laughing. "But to answer you seriously, yes, I do remember. You bumped into me when you had your head down, looking depressed about the grade that you got. That was the first day that we had our first argument." He stopped for a minute to catch his breath. "And that was also the first day that I fell in love with you. Again." (**A/N: what he means by 'again' is that he loved her in their past lives before they were separated**)

Her eyes widen in shock, but she was so glad to hear him say that. Although, she never knew that he has loved her for that long. Sure, they were in love during the era of the Moon Kingdom, but they didn't realize their feelings for each other until their memories were restored.

"I never knew that you had felt that way back then. And to be honest, I fell in love with you that same day, as well, even though I didn't know it at the time," Serena responded. She moved from her position on the sofa to wrap her arms around him in a hug. "But thank you for telling me. You made me happy all over again." Darien hugged her back and smiled softly.

She pulled away from the hug and sat back next to him. "Darien?"

"Hmm?"

"What were you thinking of when you first gave me my engagement ring?"

He looked down at her from the corner of his eye and said, "Well. I was thinking that after all we've been through, finding out that we are the future king and queen of Crystal Tokyo and with me going to college in America, I figured that it would've been the perfect moment to propose to you. I knew then that I couldn't live without you. You are my life, and I swore to protect you. Forever."

Darien looked deep into her eyes as he finished speaking. He saw many emotions flashing in her eyes but was only looking for two: her love for him and the happiness she produced from all their years together. As soon as he saw them, he pulled her gently into another hug and kissed her forehead softly. Serena buried her head in his chest and hugged him back tightly.

"I love you, Darien."

"I love you, too, Serena."

After that was said, they let go of each other and sat in a comfortable silence.

Serena laid her head on Darien's shoulder and began to play with his fingers. "Do you remember when we first regained our memories in Queen Beryl's castle, and I told you about when I gave you my Star Locket?" she asked suddenly. He looked down at her with a raised eyebrow and replied, "Yes. I do."

"Do you remember what I said to you?" Serena continued to play with his fingers, a slight blush forming on her cheeks.

Darien smiled softly and gently lifted her head up to look into her eyes. "Of course, I do, love. You said, 'I gave you my Star Locket, so you would always remember me'."

He looked deep into her eyes and held one of her hands to place it gently against his cheek. "I treasured your locket with my entire life, dreaming of when I would ever see you again to return it to you. But one day, I lost it during a fight for one of the seven crystals. I searched high and low for it, but I was never able to find it. I hope you can forgive me."

Serena felt tears pricking at the backs of her eyes. She never knew that the locket had meant that much to him. When he had answered her question, Serena was trying to decide whether or not she should give the locket back to him, but after his confession, she made up her mind. 'I should give him the locket, so he wouldn't have to worry over it so much anymore,' she thought.

"Um, Darien?"

"Yes, Serena?"

"I think I may have something that will help calm your nerves." Darien looked confused when she spoke and cocked his head to the side as she reached into the pocket of her skirt to pull out their Star Locket. (**A/N: yes, I said 'their' because the locket technically belongs to both Serena and Darien**)

Darien stared wide-eyed at the locket, confusion and relief showing on his face. "Is that..?"

Serena nodded her head, confirming his question. "Yes, Darien. This is our locket. I found it that same day you mentioned and have kept it ever since."

She looked down suddenly, not wanting to see his reaction to what she was going to say next. "I wasn't sure if I should've given it back to you, 'cause at the time, I didn't know that you were Tuxedo Mask. And after you got your memories back from the Moonlight Knight, I figured that you had forgotten about it, so I never mentioned it. Until now."

She looked up at Darien shyly from beneath her eyelashes. And what she saw surprised her.

Darien had a bright smile on his face. He couldn't believe it. He had been worried so much about the locket, only to discover that Serena had it this whole time. He had felt so relieved when she showed it to him. 'I'm so glad that the Star Locket is safe and sound,' he thought.

Serena was about to ask him what was wrong until Darien pulled her into a hug. Serena's eyes widen because she hadn't expected that kind of reaction from him.

"Darien?" she asked timidly.

Darien buried his head into her shoulder and began to speak. "You have no idea how relieved I am to see that our locket is safe." He leaned his head up and looked into her eyes. "And with you."

Serena blushed slightly and said, "Well, now that you know that I have it, do you want it back?"

Darien looked at her in slight shock. "No. You don't have to do that."

"But I thought that you would want to keep the locket once you had found it," she asked in confusion.

"No. That's not it."

"Then, why were you searching for it?"

"Because I was going to give it back to the princess as soon as I discovered who she was. And now that I know that you are the princess and have the Star Locket, I don't have to worry about giving it to you since I decided that you can keep it instead," Darien told her.

Serena sat there trying to process what had just been said to her. 'He's really going to let me keep the locket after all that we've been through? I guess it really does mean a lot to him.' She smiled at him suddenly and hugged him again. "Thank you, Darien. I'll protect it forever," she told him with tears brimming at the corner of her eyes.

Darien hugged her back tightly and whispered softly in her ear. "And there's another thing I'd like for you to keep, as well." Serena leaned back and looked up at him. "And what is that?"

He presented her with a beautiful, blood-red rose. "This. This rose is to show you that no matter where we are, I promise that I will always be with you and we will never be apart ever again." He handed her the rose and watched as her eyes lit up in adoration. She smiled at him lovingly and leaned up to kiss him gently on the lips.

As soon as their lips touched, Darien's eyes closed instantly, and he pulled her closer against him to deepen the kiss. The rose slipped out of Serena's fingers and fell to the floor, as she went to wrap her arms around Darien's neck. Their lips moved in sync with one another's as the kiss became more passionate by the minute.

Darien started to lean Serena back against the couch and continued to deepen the kiss. He let the tip of his tongue trail across Serena's bottom lip, silently asking for entrance. Serena moaned softly and opened her mouth slightly to let his tongue slip in and caress hers. His tongue traced the roof of her mouth, savoring her sweet taste that he loved so much. Serena moaned quietly and gripped the back of Darien's hair to bring him closer to her.

They continued to kiss for another minute until Darien pulled away. Serena's eyes slowly opened and saw Darien looking down at her with half-lidded eyes. No words were spoken as they continued to stare into each other's eyes.

Quietly, Darien got off the couch and held his hand out for Serena to take. Serena sat up slowly and placed her hand in his. He pulled her off the couch gently and began to lead her to their bedroom, the red rose forgotten on the floor.

**2****nd**** A/N: Okay, I know there was a lot of repetition talking about them getting their memories back and there was a reason for that because it all went along with them remembering what they did and said. **

**So, with that out of the way, don't forget to review.**

**This is Jazz, signing out. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: Woo! Made it to the second chapter. Alright. XD**

**I'd like to once again thank the people who reviewed the last chapter: xxNarielxx, Shaman94, and Moonprincess998. Thanks again guys. :D**

**And now onto the second chapter.**

* * *

As they approached the room, Darien let Serena enter first and then followed after, closing the door quietly behind them. When he turned around to face her, his breath caught in his throat as he was momentarily stunned by how beautiful she looked standing in the middle of the room, bathed in the moonlight.

Her long, blonde hair changed to a clear, silvery color. Her crystal, blue eyes shined brightly, as she gazed shyly upon him. Her skin, a usual light cream and soft at the touch, turned almost pale white, and a soft blush colored her cheeks turning them a rosy red. Her soft lips were slightly plump from their previous kiss, and the delicate, bottom lip was gently chewed upon by her perfect, white teeth. Her white dress was almost see-through as the moon shined down upon it.

Darien just stood there, trailing his eyes from her golden tresses to her rosy cheeks down to her pale, exposed neck all the way down to the bottom of her dress, which stopped at her knees, to her long legs and back again, relishing in the beauty standing before him. His lips suddenly went dry, and he licked them with his tongue, seeing as her eyes followed his every move as she too licked her lips.

He couldn't take it anymore. As soon as he saw her licking her lips, he reacted quickly. He took two long strides, grabbed her face in both of his hands, and crashed his lips hungrily onto hers.

Serena's eyes instantly closed, as their mouths moved swiftly against each other's, and she gripped the front of his shirt tightly. He released her face and moved his hands down to her waist to pull her even closer against him. He pushed his tongue past her lips and began to massage the inside of her mouth. She moaned softly and gripped onto him tighter.

Darien broke from the kiss, both panting heavily, and gently lifted Serena into his arms as he carried her to the canopy bed. Once he laid her down, the canopy closed around them, blocking the moonlight slightly, as rose petals began to float gently around them.

He leaned on top of her, placed his hands on her hips, and planted soft kisses on her face then continue to plant them on her neck. Her breath caught in her throat as she felt his lips gently caressing her neck. She tilted her head to the side to give him better access and clenched the back of his hair tightly. He hissed slightly and bit her neck gently then kissed the same spot. Her hands softly stroked and tugged at the little hairs on the back of his neck and pulled his face to hers and kissed him. He smiled into the kiss and pushed her dress up to expose her smooth thighs and lightly stroked them.

They continued to kiss as he shoved her dress all the way up her body and broke from the kiss to pull it over her head. He sat up on his knees and tossed her dress across the room and stared down at the beautiful goddess that lay underneath him. She had on a lacey, white bra and matching underwear set. Her cheeks burned brightly as she tried to cover herself with her arms and when she noticed a certain bulge forming in his pants. Darien stopped her from covering herself and gently lowered her arms to her sides leaning down to her ear.

"Don't hide yourself from me. You are absolutely gorgeous," he whispered huskily.

Serena's blush deepened as she moaned quietly at his tone. He smirked softly and sat up to take his shirt off to expose his bare chest.

All Serena could do was stare at him and didn't even notice when Darien started leaning towards her again until she felt his body on top of hers and his lips licking and sucking on her neck. She moaned softly and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him closer to her.

He trailed his kisses to the cups of her bra and peppered kisses on her chest. She sighed softly and arched her back, silently begging for more. He leaned them both up and reached around her back to unhook her bra. The straps on the bra fell off her shoulders as he tugged it off of her. Her breasts bounced slightly, and he leaned them both back on the bed. He held her left breast in his right hand and looked into her eyes for approval. She nodded her head and watched as he took her pert nipple into his mouth and began to gently suck on it while massaging her other breast softly. She tossed her head back to let out a loud moan and arched her back slightly as he continued his ministrations. He switched positions and continued to caress her breasts with his mouth and hands until both her nipples were hard and stiff.

Darien leaned his head up and kissed her again as his hands trailed down to her sides to the waistband of her underwear and gently slid one finger into her wet opening. Serena gasped loudly into their kiss at the sudden contact and arched her back off the bed as he slowly pushed his finger in and out of her entrance. She tore her lips away from his and leaned her head back as she moaned loudly. He smirked softly and began thrusting his finger faster into her sex and peppered her face and neck with kisses. Her back arched again, and she started to pant softly with every thrust he did. At the sound of her pants, he added two more fingers into her entrance and continued to thrust them in and out of her, but at an even faster pace. He also felt himself grow harder at her sounds 'causing him to groan softly onto her neck. She gripped his shoulders tightly and felt herself tighten around his fingers with each thrust. He continued to push his fingers deep inside of her and used his thumb to rub against her clit roughly. He felt small drops of her sweet juices beginning to wet his fingers and noticed that she was almost close to reaching her climax. She leaned her back on the pillow and bit her lip, feeling herself tightening even more until she felt him remove his fingers from her opening.

Serena leaned her head up and looked at him, panting slightly. "Why did you…stop?" Darien smiled mischievously at her and licked his fingers clean of her juices. "Don't worry love. You'll have your release soon."

He leaned back on top of her and trailed kisses down her body to the waistband of underwear then stopped. He looked up at her and winked then started to pull her panties down with his teeth and tossed them onto the floor. She shivered slightly as she felt air hit the space between her legs. She could feel how wet she was and noticed how intensely he stared at her opening.

He stood up off the bed and slowly began unbuttoning his pants. She watched in anticipation as his pants fell off his legs and gathered at his ankles. Her eyes widen slightly when she saw the size of the bulge in his boxers. He noticed how her eyes got bigger and let a smirk shape his lips.

Darien climbed back on the bed and leaned his head down between her legs. He hooked his arms around her thighs and used two of his fingers to spread open her womanly folds. He looked at her one last time before he shoved his tongue into her core. Serena bucked her hips into his face and gripped the sheets lightly. He spread her legs wider and darted his tongue in and out of core. She moaned loudly and wrapped her legs around his upper back. He thrust his tongue deeper into her then started to lick all around her clit.

Her back arched high into the air, and her fingers clenched tighter onto the sheets. He felt her sex starting to drip with her womanly juices and pushed his tongue deeper and faster into her wet opening. She bit her lip to keep from crying out and bucked her hips into his face. He groaned softly when he felt his tongue being shoved deeper into her and gripped onto her thighs tightly and lightly stroked them.

Serena whimpered softly, wanting to have her release soon. At her whimper, Darien pulled her closer to him and thrust his tongue even deeper into her; he also used his teeth to nip teasingly at her clit. She leaned her head back onto the pillows and whimpered and moaned louder, feeling her lower region tighten ever so slightly. He felt his manhood throb as he could tell that she was getting close to her climax by how much her core was dripping with her juices into his mouth, and how she was beginning to pant heavily.

He removed his mouth from her entrance before she was able to release a second time. He sat up on his knees and saw her chest moving up and down as she tried to regain her breathing and slid his boxers off. She lifted her head up to see that he was bare before her and blushed a deep red.

Darien laid back on top of her and held her face in his hands as he spoke. "Are you ready, love? I promise I'll be gentle." She stared into his eyes and nodded, knowing that he spoke nothing but the truth.

He smiled gently and placed his hands on both sides of her as he slowly slid his erect member into her nether regions. He felt how tight she was as he slid in deeper until he was stopped by her virgin barrier and looked into her eyes to see if he could continue further. She nodded her head and gripped onto his shoulders.

"Forgive me," he whispered softly in her ear. He pulled out and pushed back in swiftly, breaking her barrier.

Serena cried out and clenched onto his shoulders tightly when she felt a sharp pain in her lower region. She had tears rolling down her cheeks as she adjusted to his size. He stayed still while she adjusted and wiped her tears away. Once the pain subsided, she bumped her hips into his, signaling him to continue. He pulled out again and thrust back in repeatedly.

She bucked her hips upward, trying to match him thrust for thrust. Their hips collided messily against each other's until they had a slow and gentle rhythm going. They continued this pace for a while, sweat beginning to develop on their bodies, when Serena clutched his back even tighter, begging him to go deeper. Darien hissed softly and began to thrust his member deeper into her tight opening. They were both breathing and panting heavily from each thrust that was made.

He leaned down to kiss her as he continued to thrust deeply into her. They kissed passionately, and he began to thrust at a faster pace. Her nails raked down his back, leaving bright red lines and wrapped her legs around his waist to bring him even deeper. He thrust faster and harder into her sex when she began to tighten around his member, signaling her release. He continued to thrust a few more times until she climaxed. Her back arched and she cried out until she came down from her natural high. They were both still panting heavily when Darien began to thrust even faster than before since he wanted them to come at the same time.

Serena wrapped her legs tighter around him, feeling slightly tired from her first orgasm. He gripped her hips and pulled them up the same time he thrust down onto hers, not wanting to stop until they both came. He shifted slightly, so that he was thrusting into her at a different angle hitting a certain spot within her. She cried out once again as her second orgasm came. Darien gripped onto her hips tighter and thrust faster.

At this point, Serena was gasping for air as he continued to thrust his member even deeper into her core. Darien grunted loudly when he felt himself beginning to harden and her core getting wetter by the minute. He thrust into her a few more times until they both came together screaming each other's names, making that her third orgasm and his first. His seed spilled into her opening as her juices flowed onto his member.

He collapsed on top of her, both panting and gasping heavily from their passionate moment. He rolled off of her to lay next to her and pulled her hot, sweaty body closer to his.

"That was…amazing," Serena panted.

"It was," Darien panted back.

They laid there in each other's arms 'til their breathing was back to normal. Serena leaned her head up and kissed Darien softly. They kissed for a minute then broke a part, and she laid her head on his chest.

"I love you, Darien," she whispered softly.

"I love you, too, Serena," he whispered back.

He kissed her forehead softly and pulled the covers over their naked bodies, as they both fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's it folks. Hope you all enjoyed this story. This was my first lemon, so I hope it turned out alright.**

**It will probably be a while until I post a new story, so keep a lookout for it.**

**But anyway, please review, so I know what you guys thought.**

**Until then, this has been Jazz, coming to you live from very far away. Signing off. ;) **


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Okay, I know there was some confusion in the first chapter about whether Serena and Darien had consummated before they got married, or if she was still a virgin before they consummated, or whatever the situation was about, so let me clear things up.**

**Darien and Serena had gotten married after she finished high school and when he finished college, but due to the fact that some enemies of the Negaverse were still roaming around, they had to take some years off and fight their new foes and weren't able to complete their marriage, until now.**

**So, yes, both of them were already married before the fight and are (were) both virgins. **

**Hope that clears up the confusion. :D**

**And also, thank you Roxymoon, CynDLou12, and catty cat for your reviews, and everybody else who read and reviewed the story. I might make this into a series with the other 4 Sailor Scouts, but I'm not sure yet. But if I do write them, any ideas are welcome. :)**

**Until then, this has been Jazz, and I hope to hear from you guys again soon. ;)**


End file.
